1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cellular telephone integration system.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular telephone integration system comprising an adapter and a mounting device is known from EP 2 125 434 B1, whereby the adapter comprises a seating, whereby a cellular telephone can be placed on the seating, whereby the mounting device is affixed to a vehicle, whereby the adapter is detachably clamped to the mounting device and comprises a base body, whereby the adapter incorporates at least one interface with the cellular telephone. Here, such adapters designed as a cradle are specifically customized for various cellular telephones.